foxsanastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri
Dimitri is the deuteragonist of the film. In his younger years, he was a kitchen boy at the Romanov's palace. He was voiced by John Cusack, while his singing voice was provided by Jonathan Dokuchitz. Background At the age of ten, Dimitri was a young servant boy who worked at the Romanov's palace in the kitchen. During Rasputin's attack on the Romanov family, Dimirti bravely risked his life to save Anastasia and her paternal grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, by sending them through the servant's quarters and out into safety. But Anastasia forgot her music box and when she tried to get it, Dimitri insisted that she leave while she still could. Three of the invading Bolsheviks, Rasputin's revolutionists, burst the door open. One had a rifle and the other two searched the room, demanded to know where they are. Dimitri distracts them and is knocked unconscious, but''' saves the music box in hopes of remembering the royal family. One decade later, Dimitri's a handsome twenty-year-old con-man searching for an Anastasia doppleganger/look-alike in the hopes of handing her over to the Dowager Empress in return for ten million rubles. When Dimitri runs into Anya inside the Romanov palace, he immediately takes advantage of her great likeness, offering to lead her to Empress Marie, but keeping her unaware of the reward money. However, Dimitri soon falls in love with Anya, and realizes that she is, in fact, the real princess, and has a "change of heart." Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Dimitri is a handsome young twenty-year-old with a slender but muscular build, reddish brown hair, brown eyes and a cunning smile. He dresses casually but handsomely, wearing a variety of shirts, pants, shoes, and jackets, depending on the weather or occasion. For opera wear, Dimitri wears an opera tuxedo with a white bow-tie and white vest wth a red rose on the right side of his jacket and sometimes wears a black top hat. Personality At first, Dimitri is interested in only money, and cares little about having a place to call "home," which Anya finds shocking. Initially, he is sarcastic, cunning and sly, with a hint of an arrogant streak, which often upsetted Anya. However, as the film progressed, Dimitri matured and developed into considerate, understanding and kind-hearted young gentleman. His interest in receiving the Dowager Empress' money was gradually replaced by a longing for Anya's affection and happiness. His deep romantic feelings for Anya becomes most obvious when he experiences m ixed emotions about having to return Anya to her grandmother, because she's the only woman he's ever been truly in love with. So, when he successfully persuaded the Empress Marie to speak to Anya, he departed without accepting his reward money. It isn't until after Dimitri helps Anya defeat Rasputin that the two somewhat admit they are truly in love with each other. Music Dimitri's vocals are heard on the following songs, courtesy of Jonathan Dokuchitz. *[[A Rumor in St. Petersburg|'''A Rumor in St. Petersburg]] - Alongside Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer). *[[Learn to Do It|'Learn to Do It']] - Alongside Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer), and Anastasia (Liz Callaway). *[[Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart|'Paris Holds the Key (To Your Heart)']] - Alongside Sophie (Bernadette Peters). Character Quotes *"What do they teach you in those orphanages?" *"It was more a change of heart." *"I think you broke my nose!" *"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are." *"It was a place I once lived. End of story." *"What is it with you and home?" *"I hate trains. Remind me to ''never ''get on a train again!" *"Unfortunately, nothing you can give." *"Just leave the dog." *"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." *"Attraction? To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your mind?" *"Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." *"Oh... they're waiting for you." *"A dog. Cute." *"I'ts okay. Your're safe now." *"No more pretend, you'll be gone, that's the end..." *"We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed." *"So are you ready to become the princess Anastasia?" *"Don't worry, I've got this all under control. Now, walk a little slower...3....2...1..." *"I accept your gratitude, but not your money." *"Thank me later' *"That'll work!" *"Anya I....I....Just wanted to wish you good luck, I guess." *"Everything will be fine." *"She's the real thing, Vlad." *"I'll be quiet if you will" *"What, your talking?" *"She can thaw in Paris." *"It's possible that she's been just as lost and alone as you." *"I'm not Ilya. And I won't slow down." *"Yeah, I know. All men are babies." Triva *The character of Dimitri in the movie is fictional. According to history, there was a Grand Duke Dimitri, a cousin of Anasatsia's father, Nicholas II. He had little to no involvement with the real Anastasia, and they were not romantically involved in any way *The real Grand Duke Dimitri is believed to have killed Rasputin along with Prince Felix Yussoupov out of concern for his cousin's family *Dimitri was purposely desgined to be the "less than perfectly handsome" leading man, with a broken nose and messy hair and whatnot (but it made him seem even more attractive than he already was). Gallery Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485834-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484640-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484531-1356-576.jpg Dimitri.jpg Dimitri Smile.jpg Dimitri and Anya.jpg Young Anastasia and Young Dimitri.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486319-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486364-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29486392-1356-576.jpg Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Dimitri Category:Don Bluth Category:20th Century Fox